Customers are increasingly turning to electronic shopping options for purchasing products or services of interest. As the number of customers shopping via the internet increases, retailers often strive to provide a larger, more comprehensive inventory to better accommodate customers. For larger retailers, customers from around the world may access an electronic page or the like for purchasing products. Also, the retailer may provide different products for sale in various markets using multiple languages or may make available at least a subset of products which are searchable in the native language of the customer searching for the products.
Retailers may attempt to present products available from various markets in a seamless manner such that regardless of the market from which a search for products originates, optimal search results may be presented in the language of the customer. Despite improvements in searching capabilities and cross-language platforms, searching for products across languages may be ineffective or result in less accurate search results than a search with a product origination and result in a same language.